


Never text your boyfriends sexual things if you don’t want to get punished

by Uhyeosangyes



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Chapters will get longer. Trust me., Choking, Crying, Double Penetration, First fic give me hate, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Punishment, San is a satan, Sexting, Spanking, Top Choi San, Top Jung Wooyoung, Verbal Humiliation, Wooyoung loves to pull hair, can’t say if it’s rough or light bondage, idk wtf I’m doing, other tags but it’s getting too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhyeosangyes/pseuds/Uhyeosangyes
Summary: Yeosang gets bold and decides to text his boyfriends group chat while they’re working and well...OrJust read and find out :)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Should’ve thought this through

Yeosang should honestly start rethinking his decisions. Like no, he should think really really hard about what he’s about to do. He knew he was going to fucking regret this but god was he horny.

Yeosang was currently sitting on his boyfriend’s and his bed with a baby pink dildo situated right beside him with strawberry lube. Yeosang was currently debating if he should send his boyfriends a video of him riding the lengthy dildo until he came.

But before he did that he wanted to send them pictures of him in his favorite silky pair of panties that both Wooyoung and San loved the most. They were a pastel blue color and silky. But he didn’t think that was enough so being even more daring Yeosang decided to add a blue pastel collar to it.

Now Yeosang was satisfied. Clipping the collar around his neck and slipping into the silk panties Yeosang giggled lightly before sitting in front of the huge body mirror Wooyoung had bought telling him and San it was a fantasy of his to watch Yeosang be fucked by San in front of it. It was weird at first but Yeosang got used to it and ended up loving the idea.

Back to our current situation. Yeosang would settle down onto the floor, on his pale red colored knees. Spreading open his legs to show off his hard cock that outlined against the silky panties. Loving how he looked Yeosang would fix his blond hair, it had gotten long stopping at the back of his neck. After fixing up his hair a bit Yeosang would grab his phone taking a couple of pictures. He started to look over them. Picking out two that looked the best to him Yeosang would send both of them to the group chat.

**Baby Yeo:** _*_ Two images sent*  
_Horny. Missed you daddies :(_

**Sexiest man alive🙄:** _  
_ _Yeosang. We’re at work._

**Baby Yeo:**

_But I’m horny_

**Literally Satan🙈:**

_Yeosang don’t be a brat._

Pouting Yeosang would slump down onto the floor before remembering about the dildo he left on the bed. Quickly crawling towards the bed Yeosang would pull the pink dildo along with the strawberry lube. The lube was one of his favorites along side the red roses one. Crawling back over in front of the mirror Yeosang would stick the dildo to the black shiny wooden floor before slowly taking off his panties before sitting back down onto the floor spreading his legs. Opening the cap to the lube Yeosang poured it onto his whole hand watching the pink hue to the lube cover his hand. Warming up the lube Yeosang would let out a small breath before running his index finger around the rim before carefully pushing it in.

Throwing his head back Yeosang would push the finger in and out casually missing his prostate on purpose. (Time skip because we need to get to the juicy shit.)

—

Taking out the four fingers Yeosang would rise onto his knees pouring the lube of the dildo, reaching his small hand out to jerk it off. See the dildo was longer than both Wooyoung and San by an inch or two but it never satisfied him like his lovers cocks.   
  


Sliding down onto the dildo slowly Yeosang would let out an airy moan squeezing his eyes shut. When all the way down on the dildo Yeosang would start to roll his hips forward, rocking back and forth on the dildo as it constantly kept hitting his prostate. Doing this until he felt his orgasm arriving. Yeosang would halt his movements grabbing his phone wanting to record himself for his boyfriends wanting to see how they’d react to him breaking multiple of rules. Recording himself Yeosang would use his unoccupied hand to twist and pull at his nipples drawing him further to the edge. “Mm g-gonna come~” Yeosang whimpered out before coming all over his stomach and the floor. Ending the video Yeosang would watch through it a couple of times. 

Yeosang was fucking nervous. He was sitting watching the video for the fifth time before sending it. He was scared to send it but at the same time he was thriving. He wanted to make his boyfriends angry with him for breaking their rules. He wanted them to come home and make him cry from humiliation and overstimulation. After a few minutes Yeosang would gather up his courage and send the video to their group chat with a nervous smile on his face.

**Baby Yeo:** *Video sent*  
  
Yeosang noticed that he was left on seen by both of them. That made him scared. Wanting to just give up and post a whole paragraph of saying sorry and telling them he wouldn’t do it again. He phone suddenly started to buzz. Looking at the ID he almost fainted. It was San. Chewing at his bottom lip Yeosang didn’t want to answer but if he didn’t boy was he really going to be in for it tonight.   
  
Hands shaking Yeosang would carefully grab his phone letting out a shaky exhale before answering the phone. Before he even got the chance to say anything he was strongly cut off by San’s deep gravel voice of anger.

”Who the fuck do you think you are?!” San up right growled into the phone sending shivers down his spine. God he was a stuttering mess as he quietly mumbled a “sorry.” Seems like San wasn’t having any of that because what he said next made Yeosang weak in his legs and fear flood into his vision.


	2. The reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang is utterly fucked..

Yeosang did not expect this to roll out of San’s mouth. Well he kind of expected San to be like this so at the same time he couldn’t really say he wasn’t expecting the words. “ You ungrateful whore. Do you think you hold any power?! “ Those exact words caught Yeosang off guard. He was silent but it seemed that only pissed San off more as he growled out a deep ‘ _ answer me’  _ that made Yeosang flinch. Letting out a small whimper Yeosang would push his trembling lips together before opening his mouth to answer his angered boyfriend. 

“No..” Was all that came from him. It was weak and came out in almost a whisper. Hearing a rumbling laugh he immediately knew came from Wooyoung made his head ache a little. Hearing a deep sigh come from San, he knew the other male was not happy with his response and wanted him to try again even without saying it. Licking over his lips that had gone a tad chap he tried again this time making his voice clearer even though his words came out in a silent please.

“No sir, I-I don’t hold any power..” Yeosang’s faced flushed as he held his head down as if both males were standing right in front of him with a disappointed and angered look in their face and eyes. Hearing San snort, Wooyoung’s voice came into the phone. His voice was dripping in angered lust. “Where is all that spunk you had when you sent those pictures and a video of yourself? Hm?” Wooyoung asked a fake sweetness in his tone made Yeosang practically shrink into their shared bed. Opening his mouth to answer the only sound that tumbled out was a wet whimper of regret that made both males on the other end of the phone laugh. “By the time we get home I want your ass up, face down..keep the collar and leash on.” San would say into the phone. Yeosang let out a tiny  _ ‘Yes sir’  _ before waiting for San or Wooyoung to hang up.

Doing as instructed, Yeosang would clean off the dildo he had played with before putting it back in a box curved in black fur under their bed. Picking up the strawberry lube he’d close the cap back and set it on the empty dresser. Leaving his panties on the ground Yeosang would crawl onto their silk sheet covered bed with his hands behind his back and ass up like ordered. And so the waiting began. Yeosang knew not to let ip from his position because they always knew amd Yeosang did not want to get punished anymore than he was about to.

  
  


——

  
  


Time was a bitch. That was the first thing that came to Yeosang mind as he back started to ache being arched for two hours. Yeosang sucked in a huge gulp of air when he heard the front door slam shut and the nestling of two pairs of feet making their way around downstairs most likely getting ready before heading upstairs where Yeosang was laid out and shaking. 

After a few minutes Yeosang heard the footsteps of both his boyfriends. Wooyoung was a heavy walker while San was a light walker but both taking their precious time as if wanting to set Yeosang over the edge. When the door opened Yeosang dug his face into the satin colored silk sheets. Yeosang couldn’t hear anything other than silence which made him a tad confused with what was happening now. 

About to sit up, a harsh hand came down onto Yeosang’s left cheek making him jolt and cry out in pain from the sudden hit that came out of nowhere. Another hit came down harshly and quick onto the same cheek making Yeosang lift his feet up in pain as he buried his face further into the sheets. “Keep still and shut up.” Was all he heard coming from Wooyoung before a sharp slap echoed through the silent room. Biting down harshly onto his bottom lip, Yeosang squeezed his eyes shut from the pain and forced his legs to stay down where they needed to be.

After agonizing minutes of being spanked, Yeosang had lost count after 15 and was now a sobbing mess. If he let out a sound the number of spankings were to be increased which was not doing so well for the poor boy. He had let out the quietest bit of sound and somehow Wooyoung and San both heard it and gave him more spanking that got painful and hard to handle. He heard San let out a noise of disappointment when Yeosang let out another sound which made him full on sob not bothering to keep himself silent. It was just all too much for the boy. 

Feeling a hand brush through Yeosang’s hair before tugging on his blond locks forcing him to stare up at a grinning Wooyoung. “Look at you such a mess and we haven’t even begun.” The man would say to the elder boy while laughing making Yeosang want to hide his face from the other but letting another sob run from his mouth when he was hit hard on the ass with something hard and no, it was not San’s hand it was a paddle Yeosang could not stand. That paddle was white and decorated with black hearts. His boyfriends never used it on him unless they were super pissed off at him which only happened once some years ago when he decided to touch himself in public in front of his boyfriends knowing they couldn’t do anything about it.

Back to what was happening now. Yeosang felt like his ass was going to bleed and fall off with the burning swats of the paddle on the back of his thighs. Assuming Yeosang had enough San would run his hand onto Yeosang’s ass watching the other flinch and try to pull away only to have another smack come down onto his right cheek and San growling at him to be still or him and Wooyoung would fuck into him without mercy and give him no release.

A hand grabbing him by his shoulder would force him up onto the heels of his feet making him hiss out in pain when they pushed into his plushed thighs and ass. Feeling a chest come in contact with his back Yeosang tensed before watching the hand grab at his leash to pull him back more causing his back to arch and him to choke slightly from the pressure stabbing into his neck but boy did he fucking love it.

“I bet you liked teasing us, didn’t you, fucking slut?” Wooyoung voiced behind him as he felt the younger male bite onto his ear loop and suck on it making Yeosang shiver. Feeling a tight grip in his hair as he his head was forced back by the one and only Choi San standing in front of him in his all naked glory. 

When had the man gotten in front of him? Yeosang questioned before crying out when Wooyoung bit into his collar bone, drawing blood before lapping it up softly to do it to his neck instead. “He asked you a question.” San would say to him, his eyes sharp and rude making Yeosang want to shrink and hide from the man whenever he got like this.

“Yes. Y-yes I wanted to-ah..tease you both..” Yeosang would stutter over his words making Wooyoung smile into his neck, grinding up against Yeosang’s bruised and numb ass. “Of course you did.” San would mumble before shoving two fingers down Yeosang’s throat watching him gag with a pleased look in his eyes, San began to fuck his fingers down the elder’s throat not caring if he choked and gagged on them.

Yeosang sucked onto San’s two fingers like his life depended on it watching San laugh and call him a cockslut and tell he was only made for being fucked like a ragdoll and left to bleed out making Yeosang squirm and moan around his fingers in humiliation. 

After sometime Wooyoung and San would switch places this time Wooyoung stood in front of him slapping his heavy cock onto Yeosang’s face loving how the other would flush in embarrassment before beckoning the man to open his mouth. Knowing what was about to come, Yeosang would suck in huge gulps of air before opening his mouth wide for Wooyoung’s rather fat cock. Feeling the man immediately fuck himself down Yeosang’s throat made him gag around Wooyoung tears already beginning to form in his eyes. 

“Look at you. Can’t even take a nice face fucking without you already crying.” Wooyoung would spit out groaning lowly in his throat. When his pace began to flutter Wooyoung pulled his dick from Yeosang’s throat not wanting to come in his mouth but inside the male. Yeosang coughed lightly, his throat sore and raw before being pulled onto Wooyoung’s lap as the other laid back flat into the silk sheets. Growling at him to hurry up and get on his cock. Knowing not to move his hands from behind his back Yeosang would sit up onto his shaking knees before sinking down slowly onto Wooyoung’s dick who grabbed his hips telling him he was going to slow and just shoving him down onto his fat length causing Yeosang to cry out and his hips to stutter.

Panting, Yeosang started to bounce up and down onto Wooyoung’s cock as fast as he could with his thigh shaking and becoming weak. Almost forgetting about San’s presence he felt the man tie his leash around his wrist actually bounding his hands still before Yeosang could say anything a dark red gag was shoved into his mouth and buckled behind his head muffling his pleading and whines of protest.

—

After a while of rolling his hips down onto Wooyoung’s cock he was pushed down his chest hitting the youngest of three males before feeling the head of San’s cock at his rim causing him to sob as the male forced his way in to be with Wooyoung’s. San had a longer length than Wooyoung but he wasn’t as fat as the other’s cock. 

When seated inside of Yeosang, San would kiss along the males back whispering praises into Yeosang’s ear telling him he’s being such a good boy for them. Wanting to relax a pull at his leash that held his wrist together was pulled back choking him a little before hearing San sneer and tell him he wasn’t out of the clear yet before sending animalistic thrust up into Yeosang along with Wooyoung making him cry out in both pain and pleasure.

Feeling as if he was being ripped apart, Yeosang started to sob so close to his relief but a strong grip at the base of his cock forbade him from coming. Taking what was given to him, Yeosang just sat there screaming and sobbing into the gag as both cocks kept hitting his prostate nonstop. Squeezing down tightly onto both his boyfriend’s cocks wanting to come already. 

Wooyoung was the first to release inside Yeosang before pulling away to go clean himself off while San pushed his face down into the bed and fucked him to his own release before leaving Yeosang there sobbing and still hard. Slumping down onto the bed Yeosang would stay there crying into the gag. What was happening? They didn’t let him have his release? Feeling something enter him Yeosang would arch his back surprised. Hearing a deep laugh Yeosang would go flush and start sobbing as the dildo vibrator buzzed inside of him at the highest level.

”Since you decided to come earlier without our permission now you can come until we’re satisfied.” He heard San say before hearing the door close. Yeosang was beyond taken aback. He was not expecting this at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so school hates me! You guys can like call me Bam. I’m a female and no I am not 11-12. I am 15+! Also if you guys have any recommendations of bottom Yeosang and what you want to see just like add me on instagram and I’ll gladly write what you recommend. We can talk over what you want to read, the details of what you want to go down and yeah. Also I need friends because I have no friends in high school or outside of high school. I’m lonely!!
> 
> Almost forgot my insta name @Xiu_Bambs and if it doesn’t pop up just do @xiu_bambs!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut! Send me feedback. I only do Yeosang as a bottom so any request for that is fine.


End file.
